


Break Out

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter three: The Burrow.
Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902802
Kudos: 4





	Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not really my best work. But to be fair, the twins are kind of hard to write and it's my first time writing Ron. You know, I actually think Ron should've become the leader of the Trio considering early characteristics. But alas, it never happened.

"There's got to be something going on," Ron muttered, as he paced in his room agitatedly, his back stooped so he wouldn't hit his head on the sloping ceiling.

Soon after his Dad had come home that evening and casually mentioned Harry had got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles and asked if Ron knew anything, he'd gone to his room, his mind awhirl with worry and suspicion.

It'd been a month since the summer hols had started and during that time Ron had sent Harry dozens of letters, asking when he wanted to stay over, but he hadn't got a single reply. At first he'd suspected it was Errol's fault -- the owl was ancient, and often collapsed or otherwise lost the packages on delivery -- but even that daft owl didn't make that many mistakes in a row.

Ron had then tried to borrow Hermes from Percy, but he'd insisted he urgently needed the owl for whatever he'd been doing the whole summer and couldn't possibly borrow it for one trip.

Ron thought if he should just fly over to check on Harry. It was over a two hour trip on a broom, but he figured he could make it there and back before anyone noticed.

But then he thought if he needed to bring Harry and his things over to the Burrow. Ron didn't know much about Harry's home life, he never talked about it, but Ron remembered him once mentioning the Muggles he lived with were horrible. They certainly hadn't seemed all too nice when he'd caught a glimpse of them at the King's Cross station.

Ron's thoughts circled back to the official warning Harry had got from the Ministry, and made up his mind. Now he just needed a plan, and Ron knew exactly whose help he needed for that plan.

About twenty minutes later he found himself in Fred and George's room.

"You want--"

"--to take Dad's car--"

"--to bust out Harry from his Muggle relatives."

Ron nodded, determined, even as his palms felt damp with nerves. "Yeah. It's too weird. Something must've happened."

The twins grinned identical slow grins.

"Don't worry, Ron. We're in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
